


Anything's possible

by JenoTaurusKing



Category: NCT
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr, WayV - Freeform, imagine, male x male, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoTaurusKing/pseuds/JenoTaurusKing
Summary: Yangyang falls for his friend's attractive classmate and things just... happen.





	Anything's possible

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @chewingonchenle

“I think anything’s possible.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Old? I’m the same age as Chittaphon!” 

The group burst in to fits of laughter, earning glares of annoyance from students around the lunch hall, it was another typical Monday break and Guanheng had gathered everyone to be in one spot for the first time since Halloween break. He had bought along the new student in his year and was introducing everyone one by one, of course dragging Kun in the process. 

“And this is Yangyang, Kun’s baby brother!”

“Shut up, I’m not a baby.” Yangyang could feel a blush creep up his neck and reach the top of his ears as his eyes flitted over to the new male, feeling himself melt internally as he saw Dejun’s face crinkle up in laughter.

“It’s okay, you’re as cute as one,” Dejun cooed, bringing his hand up to Yangyang’s back to rub it slightly in reassurance.

Yangyang swore he could have died in that moment as he realised the implications his feeling would have.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise this was your room!” 

Dejun laughed awkwardly as the younger male scrambled to pull a shirt on, covering his previously bare torso. The bass from the speakers downstairs was making the room vibrate slightly and it was hard for Yangyang to focus on his work so he had taken to laying in bed instead, shirtless of course as his parents had cranked the heating up to combat the winter weather and the last thing he had expected was for the friend he was crushing on to enter his room at this ungodly hour. 

“Uh, it’s okay, you can sit down if you want, just…kind of…anywhere I guess,” his eyes flitted about the mess of his room, some clothes in a heap on his floor, bed unmade, books and wrappers over his desk. “Sorry it’s kind of messy, I didn’t really expect a visitor…”

Dejun walked to sit next to Yangyang on the plush bed, kicking off his shoes and bringing his feet up to sit cross legged as he carried on the conversation, ignoring the awkward tension in the room. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to escape the girls.”

Yangyang’s heart dropped. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, they aren’t really my type, wrong gender but don’t tell anyone that,” he giggled, knowing his secret was safe with the small sandy haired boy after his brother told him that he had the same secret when he confided to him.

He all but choked at this sudden confession, his blush got darker and Dejun thinks he has never seen anything more adorable than Yangyang with messy bed-hair that stuck up all directions, loose pyjama bottoms, a large black jumper that nearly drowned him and light pink dusting across his fluffy cheeks.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“What are you eating?” He scrunched his nose at Dejun’s odd choice of food combination, watching in horror as he swallowed a large mouthful. 

“Cheese and lao gan ma, want some?” He thrust a chunk of cheese with the sauce in question spread on top of it towards him, quickly being rejected however.

“I’m good, I need to study for this test and I can’t do that with a stomach ache.” 

Yangyang glared back down at the book in front of him, none of the material was making sense to him anymore after 5 hours of studying and having Dejun next to him was not helping his issue. His woodland smell was strong as he sat across the small kitchen table eating his weird cheese and sauce combination, watching on innocently as Yangyang tried to battle with the material he had already been tested on a year previously, the only noise that could be heard in the quiet house coming from Kun, Guanheng and Sicheng upstairs watching some new drama. Minutes passed like this, nothing really getting done and the block of cheese slowly shrinking.

“Xiaoyang, can I ask you something?” 

The younger dropped his pen as his heart jumped at the new nickname, slowly looking up and nodding.

“What do you like about love?” 

He paused before answering, taking a moment to think as his eyes dropped back down to the book and his hands began to fidget in his lap. “comfort and security. I like knowing that I have someone I can trust no matter what and having someone that I can go to when I’m having a hard time, I like being able to have stupid conversations or really deep ones and have someone understand where I’m coming from. I like the physical parts too, being able to have someone wrap around me in bed at night and hold me if I’ve had a good or bad day, the comfort of holding hands with someone and being able to shower with affection.” 

“That’s a good answer…”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Dejun?”

“Mm?”

“Do you think there’s possibly something up there?”

Yangyang turned to face the older boy, waiting expectantly for his reply, he couldn’t help but study his side profile; his soft brown hair falling over his face and his glasses perched on his nose, protecting his star-filled eyes as he looked at the sky. He jolted back a little as he realised just how close his face was when Dejun turned to look back at him.

“I think anything’s possible.”

The warmth of the fluffy blankets weighing the pair down as they laid in Xiaojun’s bed looking up through the window in his ceiling at the winter stars surrounded them and a lamp on the other side of the room created a soft glow in the room as they celebrated the end of the exam period by having a sleepover, Yangyang’s thoughts about the boy next to him were left to run wild in the silence that followed, exam questions no longer floating around in his head to distract him. The pair continued to stare at each other as they took in the other person’s features, Dejun loosing himself in the younger’s curious eyes, loving the soft pink of Yangyang’s lips and kind of questioning how they must feel if they were to move against his, his heart aching at the thought; hesitantly he bought a hand up to play with the boy’s hair as his breathe hitched.

“Yangyang, do you think I could try something?”

No reply came, instead he gave a small nod as Dejun whispered to close his eyes. Yangyang became hyper aware of his surroundings once he lost one sense, he could feel the slight breeze in the room, hear Dejun’s now uneven breathing, he could feel Dejun moving closer and his scent becoming stronger, he felt when a pair of lips were placed carefully on his own for a brief moment and then pulled back, being told he can open his eyes once again. He stared in shock as he tasted his best friend on his lips, his breathing halting as he replayed what had just happened. 

“I like you, and I know it’s probably weird because I’m your friend but you’re so cute and cheerful it’s hard to not like you and when Guanheng introduced us I think that’s when I started liking you and-” 

Dejun’s nervous rambling was cut off as this time Yangyang placed his lips on him, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around the younger to keep him close.

“I like you too you idiot.”


End file.
